The Son Of The Orange Hokage
by Inferno792
Summary: Bolt(Boruto) Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto and Hinata, now starts his life as a Hidden Leaf Ninja. As he progresses as a ninja with Sarada, there will be challenges he will be facing. Follow Bolt as he overcomes those challenges with Sarada to live up to his father's expectations. Bolt X Sarada (Boruto X Sarada), Naruto X Hinata, Sasuke X Sakura (Post Epilogue)
1. The Son OF The Orange Hokage

_**The Son Of The Orange Hokage**_

* * *

><p>"Next up, is Sarada Uchiha."<p>

Upon being called, the young Uchiha with shoulder length black hair, named Sarada walked forward. She closed her eyes, as if she was concentrating and made a hand sign. Soon enough, there stood three perfect clones beside her.

Observing the clones for a couple of seconds, Aburame Sensei nodded. "Sarada Uchiha, you graduate!"

Shino handed a shining new headband to Sarada, who gladly accepted it. Staring at the headband, she smiled. She got back to her bench and took her seat as Shino called the next name.

"Bolt Uzumaki."

The eyes of the entire class fell on a blonde-haired kid wearing black shirt and trousers, who stood up on his bench. "Sensei! Why do I even have to give this test?" His face appeared to be one filled with annoyance, as he spoke again. "I can make clones and I don't need to prove it to you."

"Yes, you have to. Even your father, the Seventh Hokage did it."Shino tried to convince Bolt to attempt the test but with little success.

"So what?" yelled Bolt. "I hate the Hokage."

The class fell silent. For a few moments, no one uttered a word. Sarada adjusted her glasses as she stared at her blonde classmate. The other girls just giggled. "Bolt-kun is so cool!" they squealed.

Finally, Shino broke the silence. "You'll have to perform the Clone jutsu if you want to graduate and become a ninja. It's the most basic ninjutsu."

Upon this, someone in the class got nervous. If there was a rule that you have to make clones to graduate, then the said person might have been in trouble, or so he thought. Hesitating, he raised his hand, catching the attention of his sensei.

"Sensei, is it true that I can't become a ninja if I am not able to do the clone jutsu?" he questioned nervously.

Sensing the tension, Shino decided to try and calm the young boy. He turned his head to face the kid, who appeared to be fearing for his career as a shinobi, which hadn't even begun yet. "Yes, Jack Lee. It's true that you need to be able to make at least 2 effective clones in order to graduate from the academy." He replied in his usual tone, with no emotion in them, whatsoever. Hearing this made Jack Lee, the son of the Leaf's Handsome Devil, tremble.

"But, the Seventh Hokage wanted to make sure that those who can't use ninjutsu also have a chance to become a ninja. And for those special cases, he introduced a test which is based on Taijutsu." A rare smile appeared on Aburame Sensei's face when he saw Jack Lee sign in relief.

'The Seventh Hokage's the best.' Jack Lee thought as he sat back down.

Hearing about the special taijutsu test got Bolt all pumped up. In his eyes, a taijutsu sparring match would be much more fun than some lame, clone test.

He thumped his fist on the desk, getting Aburame Sensei's attention. "Hey! Hey! Sensei, Can I take the taijutsu test too?" He asked, unable to control his excitement, just like his father.

"No, Bolt. You can't." Shino answered blandly, at which Bolt's face fell. He thought that he might have one chance to prove himself to his father and get his attention but that too, was taken away from him.

"But why can't I?" Bolt snapped at Shino.

"As I said, this test is only for those who can't use ninjutsu." Shino explained as he started walking towards Bolt's bench. "And I know that you can use ninjutsu so you will have to perform the clone jutsu in order to be recognized as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Shino removed his left hand from his pocket and smashed the young Uzumaki on the head. Swirls appeared in Bolt's eyes as he fell down, groaning in pain. Shino always respected his teachers when he was younger but he would have never imagined it would be this difficult to control one kid. He now understood what Iruka must have gone through, when he used to teach them.

Bolt got back on his feet, angered a bit by his Sensei's hit. He raised his hands, making a hand sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

The entire classroom now appeared to be filled with Bolts standing in every corner, every bench. There must have been at least 50 of them.

'Uhh. Here he goes again with his shadow clones. Becoming a ninja is such a drag!' thought an irritated Shikadai, sitting on the last bench.

Everyone in the class was awestruck by the sheer number of shadow clones that Bolt produced. They were left speechless, most of the girls just admiring Bolt with hearts in their eyes, while the guys just couldn't believe their eyes.

Shino looked at the real Bolt standing right in front of him and smiled with pride. "I guess that'll do. Congratulations, Bolt! You graduate."

"I'll show you the new jutsu that Konohamaru Sensei taught me. **Transform**!" But just then, all the Bolts except for one transformed into naked, beautiful girls and jumped on Shino. "See ya, Sensei!" And with a wide grin, he ran out of the window.

"Come back here, Bolt!" Shino shouted, blood dripping from his nose, the various transformed Bolt clones kissing his whole body.

Embarrassed, all the girls covered their eyes with their hands, giggling. The boys though, couldn't control their laughter.

'Guys are so….. stupid.' Sarada's face too, flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The day of the orientation, the day that every kid that dreamed about becoming a shinobi waited for was finally here.<p>

Bolt gazed out of the window, taking in the sight of his beautiful village. "Bolt-kun, breakfast is ready." came the sweet voice of his mother.

When he heard about breakfast, he remembered that his mother told him that she would be cooking ramen for breakfast as a treat for him becoming a ninja. He was ecstatic. He had every reason to be because once you have taste his mother's cooking, you'd be regarding almost everyone else's cooking as trash. Running downstairs as fast as he could, Bolt replied. "Yes Mom. I'm coming."

Entering the dining room, Bolt feasted his eyes upon his breakfast. Ignoring everything else, he sat down and dug into the hot bowl of ramen. It was delicious. Even though he hated vegetables, which Hinata did put a lot of in the ramen, he ate every bit of it and the bowl seemed so clean, that one would even mistake it for a washed bowl.

"It was great!" Bolt shouted, running to his mother and hugging her. "Thanks, Mom!"

Hinata knelt down and placed a kiss on Bolt's cheek, who rubbed the back of his head, beaming at his mother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at Uchiha's Residence<strong>_

"You look beautiful, Sarada-chan." Sakura commented admiring her pretty daughter, who could only look at the ground, her cheeks getting a tinge of pink.

The heir to the Uchiha clan, Sarada, wore a pink jacket over a yellow vest and underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie, red shorts and black knee-length underneath her sandals.

Getting a hold of herself, Sarada spoke. "I should leave now, Mom. I don't want to be late for the orientation."

"Wait. Here, take this." Sakura stopped her daughter, who turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes.

In Sakura's grasp was a beautiful golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. Sakura opened the pendant to reveal a photo of Sasuke, Sakura and an infant Sarada. It was the most perfect gift for her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Hinata-chan, Bolt." Naruto greeted his wife, entering the room with his daughter, Himawari in his arms.<p>

"Good morning." Hinata greeted her husband back with a warm smile.

Naruto walked up to Bolt and hugged him. "Hey Bolt. So, today you will officially become a ninja. Do you know what that means?" Naruto asked Bolt with a serious expression on his face.

After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's personality had developed, even more so after his marriage with Hinata. He still remained the cheerful and easy going guy he was before, but now, he became quite serious about his duties as a shinobi, as a husband and now as a father too.

The blonde boy shifted his gaze to his father's face, a quizzical expression on his cute face. "That I have to protect the village and it's people with my life?" he asked.

Hearing this, Naruto smiled. He felt proud of his son. "Yes. But I want my boy to be more than that. You should thrive to protect all the innocent people in this world. Would you do that?"

Staring into his father's eyes, he questioned with uncertainty in his tone. "Can I really do that?"

"Yes you can. You're the son of the Seventh Hokage, after all. The will of fire burns in you too, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does, Dad." Replied Bolt with confidence.

Placing his hand on Bolt's head, Naruto spoke. "I know you'll become an awesome ninja, Bolt because I believe in you completely."

Hearing those words from his father, Bolt felt like he was the luckiest son in the world. He felt confident, strong and thought like he could do anything. "Thanks, Dad. I won't let you down."

Removing a Leaf headband from his pocket, the same one which he had received from Shino after Bolt ran away from the class, he placed the headband on Bolt's forehead and tied it.

Seeing her young son wearing the Leaf headband, Hinata felt nostalgic. Bolt reminded her of the young Naruto, she loved so much.

"You look so awesome with that headband on, Niisan. I can't wait until I become a ninja!" an excited Himawari shrieked, jumping around with enthusiasm.

"Good luck, Bolt-kun!" Hinata wished her son luck as he gave her a confident smile.

And with that, Bolt left his house to start off his new life as a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf.


	2. The Squads Announced!

_**The Squads Announced**_

* * *

><p>Bolt walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, a wide smile spread across his face. He seemed happy, very happy and why wouldn't he be? Today, he would become a proud Leaf Ninja. But that wasn't the entire reason for his joyful mood. His father's words of encouragement did a lot of good in increasing the confidence of Bolt.<p>

Marching along the road, Bolt wondered about what kind of a team he would have. He might have the smart, but lazy Shikadai or the fatso, Chouchou. Thinking about this just gave the kid a headache, so Bolt decided not to think too much. He would find out about it in a while anyways, so why hurt his brain thinking?

Bolt snapped out of his train of thoughts, when he realized that he'd reached the academy. He could see some of his classmates enter the building, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone of them.

* * *

><p>The son of the Seventh now stood right outside his class. He grinned and opened the door to the classroom. Stepping in, he saw his friends talking, some reading and others just sitting on their benches, deep in thought.<p>

"Hey Bolt-kun!"

Bolt heard his name being called by someone. The person calling him appeared to be a brown-haired girl having sapphire eyes and fair skin. She wore a red top with short, black sleeves and black shorts underneath.

Bolt faced the brunette, who smiled brightly at him. "Hi Lily!" Bolt greeted, returning the smile.

Lily was a good friend of Bolt's. One of the brightest students in the class, she didn't only had a sharp mind, but also performed her ninjutsu with skill.

She waved at Bolt. "Why don't you sit here?" She asked in her sweet voice.

"Yea, sure." Bolt agreed, nodding and walking towards Lily's bench and taking a seat next to her. Bolt and Lily always got along well since they first met in the first year of the academy. And now, she was one of his best friends.

Lily just kept on gazing at the headband Bolt wore. Without a doubt, the headband looked really good on Bolt, but the way the brunette stared at him, it almost seemed like she was fantasizing about something.

Sarada watched from afar, doing her regular job of keeping an eye on Bolt.

Before anything else could happen, Shino Aburame entered the class, ceasing all the activities of his students.

"Good morning." Aburame Sensei greeted his class. The entire class stood up and wished their sensei.

Everyone awaited for Shino to start speaking. The entire class appeared nervous. It wasn't that worried about anything; the reason of the anxiety was excitement. The young soon to be ninjas could no longer wait to start their new lives.

"I am really proud to say that from today, you all are ninjas." Started Shino, which earned him a lot of applauds.

The entire class screamed in joy, and for the first time, Shino didn't tell them to keep quiet. According to him, all of them had earned this. Being their sensei, he knew how hard each of them worked to reach here and he wouldn't steal the moment they'd been waiting for their entire lives, away from them.

Finally, the cheers died down as Shino spoke again. "From now, you're all Genin, first level ninjas. As you must know, all Genins train in squads, which is lead by an elite ninja, a Jonin." Shino explained, momentarily stopping as he watched the students, hear intently to him. "You are no longer my students, but hear this – I am proud of each and every one of you. You have all worked extremely hard to reach here and my hope is that you will keep on doing the same for the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The students stared at their Sensei with respect. He told them that they are no longer his students, but for them, he would always have a special place in their heart.

Soon, Shino removed a sheet from his bag. He read the contents of the sheet once and then turned his gaze back to the class.

"Here are the squads." As he said that, the class tensed up, again in anticipation of their squad members.

...

"Squad – 2 : Lily Inui," He announced. Lily, sitting next to Bolt kept her palm on her heart, as she spun her head to watch Bolt, who sat there without a care in the world. She wondered how he was able to remain so calm.

Interrupting her train of thoughts, Aburame Sensei continued. "Bolt Uzumaki"

Hearing that, Lily sighed in relief as a smile made it's way to her face. Bolt, too smiled, looking at her. "It looks like we're in the same squad."

"and Sarada Uchiha." finished the dud-wearing Leaf ninja.

Sarada seemed like a mystery to Bolt. They knew each other pretty well, since Sakura visited Bolt's house pretty often and vice versa, but still, he always wondered what always went in her mind. On the other hand, Sarada read Bolt like a book. Of course, the fact that she tailed him so many times helped.

They both exchanged looks; Bolt flashing her a half smile and Sarada doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a very short chapter, I agree. But I am still not sure about whom to make their Sensei. I only have one person in mind, and that person will be training another squad.<strong>

**Important : I would really like you guys to share a few names with me. If you have any OCs in mind, please message me or write about them in the reviews.**

**The needed OCs are : 2-3 Jonin(to make them their Sensei) and 2-3 names for a squad.**


	3. Reina Tsukimi

_**Reina Tsukimi**_

* * *

><p>"Squad 3 : Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara and Chouchou Akimichi." Shino stated, adjusting his goggles.<p>

The three called names looked at each other and as usual, Shikadai gave his teammates a bored look. They already knew that would be in the same squad, being the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Known as one of the most devastating combinations, the Ino-Shika-Cho's strength laid in the attacks they performed together and splitting them up would be a huge waste of talent and ability.

For quite a while, Shino continued declaring the squads of the new ninjas. As expected, most of the kids were happy with their squads while some, not so amused. Finally, he spoke for the last time.

"Your senseis will arrive here in a while." He said as he picked up his file from his desk. "So I wish you all luck in your life as ninjas. If you have any problems, I will always be here for you. Goodbye."

The students shouted their thanks to Aburame Sensei, who walked his way outside the classroom, leaving his students in the hands of their new Jonin teachers.

* * *

><p>Time flew by as Sarada and Lily patiently waited for their Sensei. They took the time to introduce themselves to each other and talk about the stuff they wanted to do, both as kunoichis as well as other casual stuff. They knew each other but their friendship wasn't as close as Bolt's with both of them. Surprisingly, even Bolt was patient this whole time. It seemed as he was in deep thought about something, something very important. His teammates looked up at him, both wondering what he had on his mind.<p>

Just then, a beautiful woman, probably in her twenties entered the room, making Squad 2 turn their gazes to the door. The woman had gray eyes, waist-length light brown hair(goldish brown) and wore a normal Leaf Village kunoichi outfit over her lean body.

She turned her stare to the trio as she spoke. "Hello." She greeted with a warm smile. "I assume you are Squad 2."

* * *

><p>Lily, Bolt and Sarada sat on the terrace of the Ninja Academy, facing their sensei, who stood against the railing of the terrace, right in front of them.<p>

"I am Reina Tsukimi." She said. "I will be your Jonin teacher for the missions you perform as Genin. So why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

The Squad appeared to have a quizzical expression on their faces. "About ourselves?" The three asked in unison.

"Yeah. Tell me about the things you like, the things you hate, your dream and anything that you might find interesting." Seeing that the Genins were still confused, Reina decided to demonstrate. "You could say something like this : I am Reina Tsukimi. I like to bake cookies, bathe in the hot springs as well as many other things. What I hate, huh?" she pondered. "I guess I don't hate too many things. But someone I really love is Lord Seventh Hokage!"

Her last comment made the three new ninjas stare at their sensei in surprise, their eyes widened and mouth agape. They couldn't believe what she just said; she loves the Seventh Hokage?

Bolt stood up frantically, unable to control his rage. He wouldn't let any girl come to him and say that she loved his father. "What did you just say?" he yelled at his sensei, pointing a finger at her. "You love my father? Only me and my family has the right to love him."

The brunette Jonin was surprised by the response she got. She gave them a confused look. "What?" she questioned blandly. "Don't you love the Seventh Hokage too? He's such a great person." She mused, gazing at the blue sky above as a smile made its way to her face. "He is the reason I decided to become a ninja. He is my sensei and he is the person I respect the most."

The blonde boy seemed to have calmed down after the speech from his new sensei. Balancing her glasses, Sarada stared at the sitting figure of Bolt.

"You should try to remain calm, stupid." Sarada suggested, with an irritated smirk.

Bolt turned to the Uchiha as he replied. "You should speak for yourself, four-eyes."

Reina just laughed at the interaction between her squad member while Lily chuckled. She'd found herself a pretty interesting squad and she wanted to get the best out of the newbies and turn them into great ninjas. That was the reason she was chosen for this squad; the squad having the most potential out of all the students

"Alright. I showed you how to introduce yourselves. Now, begin." The 22 year old Leaf kunoichi clapped, as if gesturing for the kids to begin speaking.

"I'm Lily Inui." The brunette on the left got up and started her introduction. "I love to talk to my friends and I also like to study ninjutsu. I hate people who are arrogant and think they are better than others. And Bolt is my best friend, so I like hanging around with him." Bolt and Sarada smiled at Lily, who had a red hue on her cheeks. "And my dream is to be a great Leaf ninja."

Their beautiful teacher took in what Lily said before pointing a finger at Bolt, sitting in the middle. "Your turn."

Without hesitation, Bolt began to speak. "My name is Bolt Uzumaki. I like to eat ramen, a lot of it in fact. But I totally love the ramen my mom makes for me. I hate the Hokage but… they are kinda cool, seeing how strong they are and everything. I love to battle and practise my ninjutsu with dad when he has free time. My dream is to become stronger than the Hokage and prove to the world how useless they are."

Bolt's statement made the girls raise an eyebrow at him, but he paid no mind to that. He just folded his arms and huffed.

Rena now turned to the girl on the right, who stood up. "My name is Sarada Uchiha. I like to read books." Her tone changed to a bitter one when she spoke again. "I hate stupid boys and I hate my father as well. As for my dream, I haven't given any thought to it."

"So as we're all done introducing ourselves, I will tell you about the test you'll be taking to qualify as ninjas." Reina told them.

They all had confused looks on their faces. They need to qualify to become ninjas? They thought they already became ninjas by passing from the academy.

"But aren't we already ninjas?" Bolt questioned, grinning and pointing a finger towards his headband.

Reina raised one of her hands as she snickered. "No. Before you become ninjas, you have to pass a test."

"What will be the test like?" Lily asked.

Not only her, but also her two squad members were curious about the test that would take place tomorrow. Sarada and Lily appeared to be nervous, the brunette more than her black-haired friend. On the other hand, Bolt recalled what Reina said about she being Naruto's student. Unlike others, Bolt saw this as an amazing chance to show off his skills.

"It's a secret. So be prepared and meet me here in the morning at 6." Reina told them as she turned backwards and started walking towards the stairs. But before she left, she turned her face to speak something. "And you better not have ramen in the morning Bolt or you're gonna have a hard time in the test."

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? Tell me about it in the reviews.<strong>

**If you wanna read some NaruHina lemon(how Bolt was born. lol), you can check this out : s/10857818/1/Blonde-and-Blue**

**I forgot to add the foreplay between them. Will do so when I have the time.**


End file.
